Questions about 🦄
Are any of the girls lesbian? Daffodil is lesbian she has a HUGE crush on Violet. Daffodil maybe fucked due to Violet only having interests in men. Are any of the girls Bisexual Are any of the girls Asexual Why're all of the girls named after flowers ? Because I like flowers. Instead of your boring ass typical names Jane, Karen and Breanne I decided to name them after flowers. Plus all of them are girls and flowers are feminine so why not? Are there any transgender Jewels Nope! All Jewels are female. Males never existed so a trans Jewel is just so fucking impossible! However there're trans men Jewel but only 1 so far since Jewels never seen a male Are any of the characters transgender? No! Why? Because us women are hated by everybody! Men because they think they're supiorior when I don't know why they think that (I mean we women live longer, are treated waaaaay better than men today and were just treated like innocent angels). Trans women hates us because they can never be us so what do they do? Hate on us just because we were born FEMALE why they were born MALE! Trans men hate us because internalized misogyny! It makes since, since they transition to men! So no! I mean there're transgender characters they're just not the main characters. Besides I don't know how to deal with that shit without ofendeing somebody. Besides this takes place in other parts of the world where being transgender can get you killed and nobody would care. I mean Violet lives in Brazil ���� one of the most dangerous places for a transgender to live. If she was transgender (Which she is obviously not) then she'd already be dead or in a coma. Snowdrop was beaten just because she was born a girl. If she was born a boy then wanted to become a woman she would've been murdered. Lily can't be transgender due to living on Antarctica ���� where no humans live. So like how is a girl who lives on a continent all by herself with no human contact gonna transition? Exactly! She'd just be a man in a dress (Which she is not). Plus her mom babies her to death her mother OBVIOUSLY wouldn't want her little girl to be a boy or be in a bathroom with a man in a dress. Besides her mother wanted a girl anyways. If Lily was born a boy she would've killed Lily. If Lily wanted to be a boy (FTM) Lily wouldve had to wait because her mother doesn't believe in that stuff. Her mother wants her to be her little princess which she is. Dahlia lives in Somalia ���� an Islamic country. She would've been killed by her parents if she was. Daffodil lives on another continent by herself (With her mom of course). She like Lily would be in the same situation. If Marigold were a dude she wouldn't have a thought of becoming a girl as she'd think that'd be gay. Since she's a girl she has no intention on being a boy (FTM) she actually didn't know that existed. Rose would've been beaten up as well. Blossom may get bullied but she would've been killed if she were transgender. Lavender would've been in the same situation as Violet. Morning Glory isn't either. If Hydrangea is a pre-scratch version of Lily's mom then you could see she's not transgender if her pro-scratch version babies her to death and would not let her use the bathroom with a man then there's a problem. Hellebores is Muslim if she were transgender she would've been killed. Tulip is in the same situation as Daffodil. Daisy like Marigold has no intention of being transgender. Her post-scratch version referred Trans women as trannies. Amaryllis said she's scared of lesbians and is afraid to use the same bathroom as a transgender. Pansy is the same situation as Blossom. Now all the girls get periods. It's mentioned that each girl is complaining about cramps or mentioning their on their period. Obviously trans women cannot get periods because they're biologically male and men can't get periods. And no getting the symptoms doesn't count because men get that too. Nice try if your bleeding from your urterus that's a period idiots! Why is the series so girly I'm a girl so it's girly. It's not full of sugar and rainbows. It's pretty dark if you ask me (As it involves morbid horror).